unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are little hidden features in Unturned for the sake of comic relief. They are usually a reference or hidden locations containing references. List of locations/items containing an easter egg 'Confederation Bridge' The [[Confederation Bridge|'Confederation Bridge']] is a mixed-type location in Unturned. It is located near O'Leary Military Base and Alberton. It contains the hidden message "Death is mad...", located underneath the bridge, where the first rocky support is surrounded by water. This message is a reference to the wiki's only admin: DeathIsMad. 'Wooden Support' The Wooden Support is a crafting material, which is crafted with 2 sticks. Its description reads: "Sturdy board support. Very support. Much use", which is the structural syntax applied to text when speaking in the ways of the Doge meme. Crowbar The [[Crowbar|'Crowbar']] is a common weapon found in locations related to the operation and reparation of vehicles. The Crowbar's description reads: "Fordon Greeman's favorite weapon", which is a reference to Half-Life's main protagonist, Gordon Freeman, whose signature weapon is the crowbar. The first letters of the first and last names were likely switched to avoid copyright issues. Beret The Beret is an uncommon headgear piece found at military locations. The Beret's description of "Bill's" is a reference to William "Bill" Overbeck from the Left 4 Dead series, whose signature characteristic is his green Army beret. Farm sign The farm sign on the road from Alberton to Charlottetown says "Lirik's Waffle Farm", which is a reference to LordLirik and GiantWaffle, two popular twitch.tv streamers, who made their base in the barn. 'Chef Hat' The Chef Hat is an uncommon headgear found at Civilian Locations.The Chef Hat's description, "Chef's trademark pillow hat. Beware of rats.", is a reference to the Pixar movie "Ratatouille." 'Burywood' The town added to the game in version 2.1.4 is a reference to the town "Woodbury" in the TV series and Comic Book "The Walking Dead". Bananas! $44.99! On the road leading out of Alberton, to the north, there's a billboard that states "Bananas! $44.99!". This is in reference to the current banana shortage, as the whole world receives their bananas from Central America, due to Tropical Race 4, aka Panama Disease.Thread:10736 Magick Cloak The description of the Magick Cloak, which reads "Check for scars." is a reference to the Harry Potter franchise, where the main protagonist, Harry Potter, is a wizard with a scar as an identifying mark. Frying Pan The Frying Pan is a uncommon weapon found at eateries. The frying pan's description, "Standard military weaponry", is a reference to the movie Tangled. It can also be a reference to both the games Left 4 Dead 2 and Team Fortress 2 as those are melee weapons in the game Entakt Shipping,Starvuxx Coffee,Lirik's Lyrics,Paul's Hats On the devtest map in the 3.0 preview beta there are 4 bilboards.The first one reads "Entakt Shipping" which means "Intact Shipping" and is a reference to a popular youtuber eNtaK who plays Unturned regularly. The second one reads "Starvuxx Coffee" which is both a reference to the coffee Starbucks,and a popular youtuber Vuxxy Gaming who also regularly plays Unturned.The third one reads "Lirik's Lyrics" and it is a reference to a popular Twitch.tv streamer Lirik,who made the game go boom on Steam after playing it on his twitch channel.The fourth one reads "Paul's Hats" which is a reference to a very popular youtuber paulsoaresjr whose skin on minecraft wears a hat. Other secrets: No Violin When you enter the white house at the far left (as seen from the road connected to the main road) in Charlottetown, if you look up, you will see the text "No Violin" written in blood. Duct Tape If you checked the description for the mentioned item above, it says 'Ducks Quack'. 'Miscellaneous easter eggs' The green Humvee in the main menu has "Danger" written in blood on the side. This blood writing can also be found on the wall of the blocked-up house in Montague. Gallery UnturnedBill.png|Bill's hat, apparently. UnturnedFordon-0.png|Gordon Freeman's favorite weapon! Doge....png|Such meme. Much reference. Wow. Deathismad.png|Death is mad... Humvee mainmenu.png|The Humvee with the "Danger" blood writing in the main menu. Danger sign.png|The "Danger" blood writing on the wall of the blocked-up house in Montague. 2014-07-19_00001.jpg|Billboard of Bananas! 44.99 2014-10-15_00002.jpg|No Violin,at the roof. References